This application claims priority of the German patent application 101 15 065.2 filed Mar. 27, 2001 which is incorporated by reference herein.
The invention concerns a system for printing onto plastic, in particular plastic cassettes for histological preparations, and/or onto glass, in particular glass specimen slides for microscopic thin sections.
For the microscopic observation of preparations, in particular histological preparations, the latter must first be subjected to a chemical treatment in which the water contained in the specimen is removed and is replaced, for example, by paraffin or another medium. For this chemical treatment, the specimens are introduced into plastic cassettes. A cassette of this kind is depicted and described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,115 A.
Formulas for this kind of specimen treatment are known, for example, from the document xe2x80x9cEmbedding and sectioning methods for microscopic preparations [Einbettung- und Schneideverfahren fxc3xcr mikroskopische Prxc3xa4parate], Ernst Leitz GmbH, Liste 530-18a, September 1973.xe2x80x9d The preparation methods described are characterized in that water is removed from the preparation with ethanol/ethyl ether/propanol, and the preparation is then embedded in paraffin/methacrylate. It is understood that the plastic cassettes and the materials that are used must not react with the chemical reagents.
In this treatment, the specimens are stabilized to the extent that by means of a microtome, thin sections of the specimens can be made and can then each be mounted onto a glass specimen slide. Depending on the examination method, several thin sections are made of each preparation and are mounted onto the specimen slides. Prior to the actual microscopic observation, the preparations mounted onto the specimen slides must also be stained. It is usual in this context that not all preparations go through the same staining process, but instead that depending on the examination method, three or more differently stained preparations are produced.
For differentiation and identification, the individual cassettes and specimen slides must be given a label or code. It was hitherto usual to label the cassettes and specimen slides manually in pencil. Graphite was the only medium that was resistant to the reagents of the embedding process, but with the disadvantage that it cannot be applied in smudgeproof fashion. With manual labeling of the cassettes and/or specimen slides, however, errors can occur which then result in medical misdiagnoses.
For this reason, computer-assisted labeling systems have been developed which have largely eliminated these manual labeling errors. The difficulty that exists with these labeling systems is that of finding a suitable printing or writing medium. This medium must be characterized in that it resists a wide variety of chemical solvents and reagents, and adheres securely both to the plastic cassettes and to the glass of the specimen slide or the coated portion of the specimen slide. In addition, there is very little room on the cassettes and specimen slides for a corresponding code, so that the code must be applied in correspondingly delicate fashion.
GB Patent 2 206 083 discloses an xe2x80x9cengraving machinexe2x80x9d for a specimen slide and/or a cassette. This engraving device is controlled via a computer and an interface, and allows corresponding markings to be scratched into the cassette or specimen slide. It is disadvantageous, however, that this machine is very loud and very slow in operation, and also produces a great deal of debris due to the engraving. The engraved code is moreover very difficult to read.
GB Patent 2 235 163 A discloses a plotter for plastic cassettes in which labeling is performed with a thermal method using a heatable plotter pin and a carbon ribbon. The disadvantage here is that this method can be applied only to plastic, and moreover that only low resolution and a low printing speed can be achieved. The low printing speed results from the fact that the pin must move to each letter individually in the manner of a plotter.
In all known printing systems the resolution is relatively poor, so that only a very xe2x80x9ccoarsexe2x80x9d code can be applied. It is thus not possible to realize the applied code in machine-readable fashion. The application of very thin lines, such as is necessary e.g. for barcodes, is not feasible with any of the known printing devices.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to develop a method and an apparatus for computer-assisted printing onto plastic cassettes and/or glass specimen slides in which not only high printing resolution but also a high printing speed are achieved.
The method for printing onto plastic cassettes for histological preparations and/or for printing onto glass specimen slides for microscopic thin sections is characterized in that the cassettes and/or specimen slides are conveyed to a printing device where a code is applied with a computer-controlled inkjet printer. In a further method step, the applied ink is then pre-dried with a flow of hot air. After this pre-drying, the applied ink is exposed to the light of a flash lamp and the ink is completely dried. The light of the flash lamp causes the liquid constituents of the ink to be abruptly heated and evaporated. Without a pre-drying of the ink by the flow of hot air, the abrupt evaporation would cause carbon particles in the ink to be carried off and deposited as a coating on the flash lamp.
In a further embodiment of the invention, after complete drying of the applied ink the cassette and/or specimen slide is transported to an output and/or stacking device where it is deposited.
The method is also characterized in that by way of an input unit, for example a barcode reader, a code can be read in and/or can be manually inputted by way of a keyboard; and said code is processed by the computing device and corresponding printing signals are then forwarded to the print head. The computing device can also be used to call up stored printing profiles (e.g. printing various data onto a plurality of specimen slides) with the code that is inputted or read in, and to forward corresponding printing signals to the printing device.
The apparatus for carrying out the method is characterized in that a computer is provided to control the printing device, and the printing device comprises an inkjet printer for printing onto the cassettes and/or specimen slides.
A solvent-based ink having carbon black pigments is used as the ink for the printing device. The ink is characterized in that it can be cured by abrupt thermal input with IR and UV radiation.
For complete drying and curing, the cassettes and/or specimen slides are first exposed to a flow of hot air and then transported into a flash lighting device. The flash light causes the pre-dried ink to be abruptly exposed to a heat input with IR and UV radiation, and thereby completely dried.
The invention is also characterized in that a material delivery device for cassettes of various dimensions and/or specimen slides of various dimensions is provided, so that different cassettes and/or specimen slides can be printed onto in computer-controlled fashion.
It has proven to be advantageous in this connection if the cassettes and/or specimen slides are grouped into stack magazines. The respective magazines can then be activated via the computing device. Different cassettes and/or different specimen slides can thus be printed onto in a single working step.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a transport device is provided for computer-controlled removal from the stack magazines and for delivery of the cassettes and/or specimen slides to the printing device.
The printing device is furthermore equipped with a removal device for deposition of the imprinted cassettes and/or imprinted specimen slides. This removal device is adjacent to the flash device.
The invention is also characterized in that the various devices can be activated simultaneously by the computer, so that different processes can be executed simultaneously within the printing device. A continuous flow of material is thus implemented, and the processing speed is considerably increased.
For acquisition and management of the specimen data, an input device is associated with the computer system. The data for controlling the entire printing system can thus be calculated by way of the inputted data, and the individual stations within the printing system can be activated simultaneously.
In a further embodiment of the invention, provision is made for the computer to be connected via an interface to a higher-level computing system, and for data to be exchanged between the two computing systems by way of said interface. This makes it possible for the data necessary for printing to be stored centrally and to be retrievable by a variety of printing systems. It is moreover also possible in this fashion to check whether the imprinted cassettes and/or specimen slides have already been completed.
It is also provided that the cassettes and/or specimen slides can be manually placed into the printing device.